¿Una broma mas?
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: spoiler de DH -- Albus x Scorpius. Las bromas entre hermanos tienen consecuencias inesperadas y si no, que se lo digan a Scorpius Malfoy. PD:Arreglado, por fin!


**Este fic es el regalo de Navidad por el Amigo Invisible de Obbscure, editado originalmente en la web de La Torre.**

**S. Lestrange**

PD: Como fanfiction no respeta los espacios he puesto ..... para k se note cuando kambia el personaje narrador o la escena

......

**¿UNA BROMA MAS?**

Albus dio otra vuelta más en la cama incómodo. No sabía que era, pero había _algo_ que le impedía dormir. Sin abrir los ojos, repasó todo lo de su alrededor.

Sabanas suaves y un colchón mullido. Su cama del Nido. Por ahí ningún problema, no se había vuelto a dormir en la Biblioteca.

Estaba solo, así que no podía haber sido otra persona la que lo despertara con sus movimientos.

Lo que era una lástima por otro lado.

El cuarto estaba en silencio, estaba claro que no habían sido los ronquidos de Zabbini lo que lo había despertado, ni las quejas de Scorpius sobre los profesores.

En un increíble silencio.

- ¡Mierda! – Se levantó de un salto y se puso la ropa de cualquier manera. Cogió la mochila mientras saltaba a la pata coja para ponerse los zapatos. Maldijo a sus compañeros de habitación. ¿¿Por qué no lo habían despertado??

Salió corriendo de la habitación con la túnica a medio poner. Tres tramos de escaleras, un sprint cruzando la vacía Sala Común y ya estaba en las mazmorras. Miró de reojo su reloj¿le daría tiempo a desayunar? Las ocho y cinco. Entraba en clase a y media, diez minutos del Comedor a la clase y otros diez para llegar desde donde estaba al maldito comedor.

Casi ni merecía la pena.

Dios, que hambre tenía.

Llegó en tiempo record al Gran Comedor y se deslizó hasta al lado de Scorpius. Lo miró asesinamente mientras se embutía una tostada y se bebía medio zumo del tirón.

--¿No vas a decir nada?- le recriminó agresivamente.

--Tienes la túnica desabrochada.

Albus no pudo menos que mirar al rubio desconcertado por unos segundos.

--Qué….!!!

--Levántate – le cortó suavemente.- Es hora de ir a Transformaciones.

Scorpius se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y le miró desde arriba sonriendo ligeramente ante el enfado del moreno.

Si no fuera tan adorable lo mataría.

Caminaron juntos fuera del Comedor y recorrieron los pasadizos hablando animadamente de lo que harían ese fin de semana. Durante todo el recorrido, Albus no pudo evitar fijarse más de lo recomendable en su rubio compañero. Jamás pensó que acabaría siendo el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Claro que nunca hubiera creído que acabaría en Slytherin.

Desde pequeño, en su casa solo se había hablado de Gryffindor y de lo que representaba. De las peleas con su archienemiga y los partidos de Quidditch. Y aunque su segundo nombre era Severus, a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que el hijo menor de Harry Potter acabara siendo una serpiente.

Ni que fuera el mejor amigo de un Malfoy.

Aún recordaba los primeros días en el Nido, cuando aún le daba miedo la reacción de su familia y sus propios compañeros. Scorpius había sido apenas una presencia en el cuarto que compartían, pues por sus propios motivos tampoco hablaba mucho.

Pero él consiguió que hablará con él. Que riera con él. Quizá algún día consiguiera que…

Sacudió la cabeza con energía. Últimamente sus pensamientos sobre su _amigo_ acaban siempre en… bueno, no es que fueran muy amistosos. O quizá el problema era que eran demasiado…demasiado.

--¿Te pasa algo?

--¿¿Eh??- lo miró aprensivo. ¿Se le había notado en la cara que…?

--Cómo no me estás prestando atención…- le respondió con retintín.

--Claro que sí.- Apartó la mirada de esos ojos grises que lo miraban molestos. Tan fijos, tan brillantes, tan… Anda, si esa era la puerta de la clase. Si que había ido ensimismado. – ¡Cómo no te iba a prestar atención! Con lo que te molesta que te ignoren.- añadió burlón.

--Eso espero.- Scorpius sonrió de medio lado, provocando inconcientemente un escalofrío en su compañero. Ambos estaban parados a dos metros de la puerta, junto a una ventana. – Por qué como me ignores te mato.- le golpeó de broma en el hombro.

--¿Tú y que ejercito?- le replicó golpeándole a su vez.

--¿Para matarte a ti? Yo solo y con una mano atada a la espalda me basto.- le pinzó la nariz con dos dedos, provocando que el moreno estornudara tres segundos después.

--¡¡Eh!! Ahora estaré toda la clase estornudando¡lo sabes!

--No haberme dicho tus más oscuros secretos. – le contestó arrogantemente mientras echaba a andar hacia la puerta. Lo miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

A Albus se le quedó la boca seca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan…?

--¡Espera!

En dos zancadas se puso a su lado y cruzaron a la vez la puerta.

PLAFF

Albus solo supo que dos segundos antes estaba pensado en su sex… en su guap…, bueno en su compañero, y que ahora estaba mojado de pies a cabeza mientras los que ya estaban dentro, para ser exactos la facción Gryffindor, se partía de risa. Se volvió hacia Scorpius.

--¿Estás…?- Agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa. El pelo de su compañero, que siempre había sido de un increíble tono platino, se estaba poniendo rosa chillón por momentos..

Se llevó las manos a su propio pelo. ¿También a él… ? Por la expresión de sorpresa del antiguo rubio la respuesta parecía ser afirmativa. ¿Quién había sido el mal nacido? Unas risas a su espalda, en el corredor, le dieron la respuesta.

James.

Su hermano James.

Su ex-hermano James.

--¿Te crees que ha tenido gracia? – le espetó glacialmente. Al oírlo hablar con alguien, Scorpius se giró hacia el corredor. Cuando vio al Gryffindor, tardó tres milisegundos en sacar la varita, aunque por respeto a Albus no lo maldijo… inmediatamente.

--La verdad es que sí.- le contesto engreídamente ese.. ese… Bueno, su madre no tenía la culpa de haber parido a semejante gilipollas.

No le dio tiempo a abrir la boca para contestarle cuando el profesor de Transformaciones apareció por el pasillo. Y casi se lo agradecía, porque no sabía muy bien si lo que iba a hacer era insultarlo o maldecirle. Y Scorpius le había enseñado unas maldiciones muy buenas.

--¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Entrad en clase ahora mismo. Señor Potter¿no llega tarde a clase?

--Si señor.- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo pasillo adelante, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona a su hermano.

--Venga, adentro.- les hizo un gesto autoritario con la mano para que entraran.

--Pero señor, no podemos…- Scorpius se veía levemente aterrorizado de la perspectiva de tener que dar clase en ese estado, mojado y con el pelo rosa.

--El pelo rosa no impedirá que haga las transformaciones en modo alguno Señor Malfoy, y sabe que no puede permitirse falta a una de mis clases. – la mirada del profesor era fría. Había sido un antiguo auror y pertenecía al inmenso grupo de personas que no perdonaban a los Malfoy por su participación en la guerra. Que a Scorpius no se le diera del todo bien las transformaciones solo empeoraba la situación.

--Claro profesor.- Al Slytherin le rechinaban los dientes. Albus le puso la mano en el brazo conciliador.

--Vamos a sentarnos.- Lo guió del brazo hacia su sitio acostumbrado, sin poder evitar fijarse en músculos tensos que palpaba por debajo de la túnica.

--¿Y tú estás bien? Estás rojo.

--Eh…es que me molesta la actitud de mi hermano. Es imbécil.- Notó como el calor ascendía en oleadas en su rostro. Se iba a dar cuenta, se iba a dar cuenta…

--Empecemos por el capitulo 5

Aleluya.

--Tenemos que vengarnos.- declaró solemnemente mientras golpeaba con el puño su otra mano. – Esto no puede quedar así.

--Quizá fuera mejor que lo dejemos correr.- le respondió Scorpius suavemente, mientras se desabrochaba las botas.- No será la primera ni la última broma que tu hermano nos gaste. Por mucho que diga, aún no te a perdonado que fuera elegido Slytherin.

--¡¡¿¿ Qué lo dejemos correr??!! – lo miró alucinado.- ¡¡NUNCA!! – Se puso en pie y empezó a andar por el cuarto.- Nos ha ofendido, ha pisoteado nuestro orgullo…

--No seas melodramático.- le regañó mientras se estiraba boca arriba en la cama.

--Pero Scorpius, no podemos dejarlo así.- Trepó por la cama hacia donde estaba el rubio.- _Debemos_ devolvérsela.- Lo miró apoyado en los codos. Sonrió – Será divertido.

--¿Divertido?- lo cuestionó.

--Muy divertido

.....

--Explícame otra vez cual es tu magnífico y retorcido plan.- Scorpius parecía bastante desesperado, apretado contra la esquina de un pasadizo, espiando a través de una armadura un cuadro de una dama muy fea y obesa.

--Muy fácil. Espiamos la entrada hasta que alguien salga o entre y cogemos la contraseña. Luego entramos durante la cena y le cogemos la capa a mi hermano. No puede decir que le ha desaparecido, porque no es que sea muy legal tenerla. .- Se quedó pensativo un momento. – además si es la mitad de desordenado en Hogwarts que en casa, probablemente ni se dará cuenta.

--Vale. Lo que tu digas. No me puedo creer, ni siquiera de tu hermano, que no vaya a comprobar que sigue teniendo la capa por la noche o que no la guarde con hechizos protectores.

--Es un gryffindor y está en su Torre. – Puso los ojos en blanco.- Está muy confiado.

--Bueno. Con la capa será mucho más fácil escabullirnos del colegio y conseguir eso de Borgin y Burkes.

--Preparado, ahí sale uno.- Apretó la oreja extensible, previamente colocada, contra su propio oído. Escuchó unos instantes.- La tengo. _Plumas rojas_. Que estupidez de contraseña.

--Viene hacia aquí.- Scorpius le tiró del brazo y lo metió más adentro del corredor, hacia un armario, donde lo hizo entrar.

Entró tras él y cerró la puerta excepto un resquicio para poder mirar. Por desgracia, el gryffindor decidió meterse en ese pasillo a colocar las cosas bien en la apretada mochila. Parecía uno de los pocos que estudiaban.

En el armario, los dos chicos estaban muy apretados. Scorpius había entrado de frente a Albus y, a ser más alto, tenía prácticamente la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza. Con la nariz apretada contra el cuello del rubio, el moreno lo estaba pasando francamente mal. No podía evitar oler la tenue menta de la crema de afeitar de Scorpius, ni el ligero aroma a nuez moscada de los cigarrillos mágicos que eran el vicio oculto del pequeño de los Malfoy.

Alzó un poco la mirada a la vez que el otro la bajaba. Cuando verde y gris se cruzaron, Albus sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca.

--Creo que ya se ha ido.

--Ah.

--Albus, mira por la puerta a ver si no se ha parado en la esquina, que no veo desde aquí.

--Vale.- Se sentía tan bien su cuerpo firme apretado contra el suyo en contraste con la suavidad de sus túnicas escolares, que eran de la mejor tela.

--¡Albus!

--Vale, vale.- a regañadientes miró por la rendija. No había nadie.- Ya se ha ido.- Que decepción

--Mejor, me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro.- exclamó mientras salía.- Además me estabas clavando la varita.

A su espalda, Albus se tropezó al salir del armario.

.....

--Confirmemos. ¿Mapa?

--Sí. Esto es una estupidez.

--¿Capa?

--También. No estamos en una misión secreta para el ejercito.

--¿Traslador?

--Que sí.

--¿Dirección de Borgin y Burkes?

--Me la sé de memoria.

--Entonces adelante.

--Por fin.

A Albus le gustaría decir que aterrizaron suavemente en la calle a oscuras, sin apenas ruido, como en una de esas películas policíacas viejas que tanto le gustaba ver a su madre. Pero lo cierto que él único que aterrizó suavemente fue Scorpius, porque él se tropezó y se tuvo que agarrar al rubio para no ir de bruces al suelo, mientras intentaba no vomitar.

--ODIO los trasladores.

--Es por aquí.

--¿Me has oído, Scorpius? ODIO los trasladores.

--Que sí, Al. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? No se aparecerme.

El rubio se acercó con paso firme hasta una puerta. El marco se veía roto y la pintura desconchada, pero cuando tiró del picaporte se mantuvo firme en su sitio.

--Que raro, está cerrada.

--Son las 12 de la noche. Normal. Te dije que viniéramos antes.

--Nunca cierran por la noche. Habrá salido por algo, seguro que volverá en breve. Esperemos. – se dio media vuelta y echó a andar callejón adelante.

--¿No habías dicho que íbamos a esperar?- tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

--¿No esperaras que lo hagamos parados delante de la puerta como dos pasmarotes, no?

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban sentados en un viejo pub, con dos whiskys delante suya. Albus miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. No se parecía en nada a las Tres Escobas ni al Caldero Chorreante. Ese lugar estaba oscuro y las mesas estaban contra las paredes, separadas por finos tabiques de madera.

--Así que esto es un bar en el Callejón Knockturn.

--¿Sabes una cosa Al?- se estiró por encima de la mesa hacia el moreno, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, le susurró.- Son iguales en todos lados. Una barra, un camarero y gente.

--Jaja. Muy gracioso.- tragó para deshacer el nudo que su cercanía le había formado en la garganta.- Cállate y bebe, que estás más guapo.

--Yo siempre estoy guapo.- le replicó burlón mientras se erguía. – Además, si sigues insistiendo para que beba, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres emborracharme para _hacerme cosas malas._

--Si tu supieras.- murmuró el moreno.

.....

Una hora y cuatro vasos más tarde, Albus sentía que su capacidad de razonar se le escapaba junto con sus inhibiciones.

--Y dime Scorpius¿está es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

--Si lo fuera no sabría que estaba aquí, porque la entrada muy a la vista no está.- Hacia rato que se había quitado la túnica y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando a la vista un trozo de piel que Al era incapaz de dejar de mirar.

--No te puedo imaginar haciendo cosas malas.

--Pues serás el único.- alzó el brazo hacia el camarero, para que le pusiera otro.- ¿No tienes calor?- se desabrochó otro botón.

--Por momentos.- Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo. Él también se había quitado la túnica y se había desbrochado los primeros botones.- ¿y que clases de cosas malas has hecho?

--Nada ilegal. Sólo beber a escondidas, venir aquí, escaparme de casa para ver a unas chicas… lo típico. ¿Y tú?

--¿Sólo chicas?- Ignoró la pregunta. Estaba acodado en la mesa, echándose hacia delante. Era ahora o nunca.

--¿Con quién más te puedes enrollar? – Parpadeó confuso. Estaba claro que el alcohol lo ralentizaba. Albus, en cambio, se sentía mil por hora.

--Pues con chicos.

--¿Tú has pensado en enrollarte con chicos, Al?- ante la respuesta afirmativa de éste, se acercó también para susurrarle en confidencia.- ¿Y lo has hecho?

--Aún no.

--¿Aún no?- Se acercó aún más. Estaba alucinando.

--No. – Se acercó un poco más, sentándose en el borde de la silla. – Pero tengo curiosidad. Aún no tengo voluntario.

--¿Para besarte con él?

--Claro. Paso a paso, Malfoy.- le guiñó el ojo burlón.

--¿Y no has pensado en alguien en concreto? – Acodado sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante, tenía el vaso apoyado contra su mejilla, el flequillo despeinado y los ojos brillantes. Adorable.

--Hombre, ahora que lo dices…

--¿Quién?

Lo sabía. Esa expresión juguetona y traviesa era que sabía perfectamente por donde iban los tiros. Porque los Malfoys podrían no ser muchas cosas, pero eran vanidosos de aquí a Pekín.

Le hizo un gesto para que se terminaran de acercar, quedando prácticamente frene a frente.

--¿Lo quieres saber?

El rubio sólo asintió.

Albus abrió la boca para contestar y de repente se puso de puntillas para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Scorpius se echó inmediatamente hacia detrás y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

--Eso te pasa por pinchar, Scorpius. – Riéndose, se levantó inestable y recogió sus cosas.- Ya debe de haber vuelto.

.....

Hacia diez minutos que habían vuelto a su cuarto y se habían acostado. Albus estaba mirando el techo, ya en la cama y con los pantalones del pijama puestos, pensando en lo que había pasado, o no pasado, a la vuelta del su "aventura"

¿La habría fastidiado?

--¿Al?- Las cortinas se abrieron un poco dejando ver a Scorpius, de pie al lado de su cama vestido solamente con los pantalones del pijama, de suave seda negra.

--¿Si Scorpius?- Se levantó suavemente sobre sus codos.

--Yo también lo he pensado.

Se sonrieron en la oscuridad.


End file.
